1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's highchairs and more particularly pertains to such a chair which may be folded for sliding storage in a compartment which also cooperates to support such highchair in its operative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding highchairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a child are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such designs are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,165,755; 4,938,603; 4,772,570; DES. 274,581; and DES. 287,196. These all stand on legs of one type or another.
In this respect, the highchair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a structure primarily developed for the purpose of functioning as a highchair and then storing both out of sight and in a manner not taking up floor space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved highchairs which can be easily stored and which have minimal structure thus reducing cost of the unit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.